


Petals On The Wind

by t1ash



Series: Mushrooms and Fairies and Such 👒🍓✨🌾 [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cottagecore, M/M, SOFT BOIZ, help i'm crying, pls this is so soft bye, stray kids - Freeform, why is this making me feel single
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t1ash/pseuds/t1ash
Summary: Jisung notices that Jeongin’s fingers often get hurt when he tends to the flowers outside of their cottage so he helps them get better with fairy magic and bandaids uwu
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Mushrooms and Fairies and Such 👒🍓✨🌾 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Petals On The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE THIS IS SO SOFT BYE- but enjoy!! and just thank you for reading it first of all mwah 🥺 may lots of fairies and mushrooms stay with you uwu

𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦.  
︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
› 〉 🍄🍃 .ೃ ℴ𝓃𝒸ℯ 𝓊𝓅ℴ𝓃 𝒶 𝓉𝒾𝓂ℯ‘ 🧚✨„ ↴

‘You can learn a lot from flowers you know..’ He thought as the wind rustled the sea of flowers growing from as far as you could see. Jeongin was humming a soft tune as he tended to the flower garden outside of the small cottage. 

‘Always losing their petals but they come back as beautiful as ever..’ he continued to himself as he gently cupped a rose in his hands and held it up to his face, reminiscing about the sweet fragrance.

Jeongin put the delicate flower back in its place and sat on the grass to survey his work. He then sighed in content and leaned his head back to soak in the sun. Feeling the soft breeze on his face and rustle through his hair. Hearing the petals and leaves of the flowers softly brush against each other. 

“Looks good, doesn't it?” Jeongin said without opening his eyes and a huge smile adorning his face. “Oh come on it never works!” The older boy pouted as he walked over to Jeongin who opened his eyes to the lovely face of Jisung, smiling back. 

Jisung was leaning over him to block the sun from his eyes which made it look like a soft golden halo was surrounding him. 

Jeongin couldn't help his smile grow bigger at this quite accurate representation of the person Han Jisung was. ‘An angel indeed’ Jeongin thought to himself as Jisung walked over to sit down in front of Jeongin. 

“Not as good as you do my love~” Jisung cooed as he gently took hold of Jeongin’s hands. Jeongin laughed and shook his head. “Sure baby, sure.”

“I'm serious!” The older one defended himself but soon got distracted and lifted Jeongin’s hands up to show him. 

Jisung frowned and pointed to the small cuts on Jeongin’s fingers. “What's this?” Jeongin smiled and reassured Jisung that they were just from the thorns on the roses.

“Nonono this will not do!” Jisug said dramatically as he shook his head and looked around for something. Jisung sighed and stood up in defeat then gestured for Jeongin to stay there.

He came back a bit later holding some long green leaves and a small brown drawstring bag that Jeongin knew the purpose of it all too well. “Oh no no no I'm fine! I promise!” 

Jisung only stubbornly shook his head at Jeongin’s remark and sat down in front of him, taking Jeongin’s hands in his again. He examined Jeongin’s hands carefully before dipping the leaves in the little bag. 

When he pulled the leaves back out again they were covered in small specks of gold, otherwise known as pixie or fairy dust. Jisung then carefully wrapped the cuts in the covered leaves and hummed an ancient tune from the books of fairies that came before.

He waited a bit before then taking the leaves off. Jeongin couldn't help himself from gasping in amazement when he saw his cuts completely healed like nothing had happened. It never failed to surprise him even though he had seen this happen many times before.

Jisung, giggling softly at Jeongin’s reaction, then blew the excess fairy dust off of both their hands which flew right into the younger boy's face, lightly dusting his hair and cheeks with gold speckles.

“You look very pretty indeed my Jeonginnie~ the sparkles add a very nice touch,” Jisung said as he brought Jeongin’s hands up to his lips, giving each of the areas where the cuts were a small fairy kiss. 

Jeongin couldn't help himself from blushing a little and he smiled brightly at Jisung. “Thank you angel,” Jeongin said as he leaned forward and gave Jisung a quick peck on the lips which rubbed some of the fairy dust onto Jisung’s face as well.

Jisung, obviously extremely happy with his reward, could only manage an excited nod before he remembered something. 

“Oh wait I forgot something!” He said and pulled out a box of bandaids. “We can't forget these~” Jeongin laughed at Jisung’s remark but obeyed anyway, sitting back down in front of him again and holding out his hands. 

Jisung gently applied the band aids to Jeongin’s hands but then told Jeongin to close his eyes. “Should I be scared?” Jeongin asked as he reluctantly closed his eyes. “Nope~” Jisung replied, laughing a little at Jeongin’s uncertainty.

“Alright. Open!” 

Jeongin opened his eyes and looked at the bandages on his hands that Jisung had doodled little pictures of fairies and mushrooms and flowers all over. Jeongin smiled and admired all the small pictures carefully.

“Better now?” Jisung asked and stood up, looking at Jeongin and trying to read his expression. Jeongin nodded before saying, “of course! Much much better. I love them!” 

Jisung smiled proudly. “Good I'm glad! Also I think you forgot to trim a flower..” Jeongin looked puzzled at what Jisung said and looked over the flower garden in confusion. 

“Mmm I'm pretty sure I didn't.. where is it?” Jeongin asked and looked up at Jisung again. “This one~” Jisung said, patting the little sprout on the top of Jeongin’s head. 

Jeongin slowly leaned into Jisung’s hand when he touched his sprout like a spell overcame him, and rested his head contently against Jisung’s palm as he softly rubbed Jeongin’s cheek with his thumb. 

Jisung smiled and laughed a little as he did this before saying, “do you like that, my prince?” Jeongin suddenly snapped back into reality and opened his eyes, standing up with his hair turning a bright mushroom red as the same color flushed his cheeks.

“Hey wait a minute! First of all I am not a flower. And second of all how many times do I have to tell you to not touch my sproutttt,” Jeongin said as he huffed and glared at Jisung.

Jisung only laughed and reached up to fix Jeongin’s sprout. “Careful honey you’re going to turn into a mushroom when you get frustrated like last time.” Jeongin swatted at Jisung’s hand lightly and fixed his sprout himself.

“Well that’s what I am, aren’t I?” Jeongin said stubbornly and folded his arms then turned around. “Awe come onnnn~ I’m sorry my little mushroom sprite~” Jisung replied, hugging Jeongin from behind.

Jeongin didn’t say a word in response, he only sniffled slightly and turned his head the other way to avoid looking at the older boy who rested his chin on Jeongin’s shoulder. “You really won’t forgive me~?” Jisung said, giving Jeongin soft kisses on his shoulder.

Jeongin finally turned his head to look at Jisung before saying, “I hope you know that you’re a cheater but I forgive you.” Jisung stepped back dramatically and had a fake expression of shock on his face.

“Me!? A cheater!? I am offended greatly. You must be mistaken my good sir, I, in fact, have never cheated in getting out of a situation before in my entire lifetime.” Jisung finished his act and looked back up at Jeongin with a cheesy smile after he bowed for his performance.

“Sure,” Jeongin laughed and rolled his eyes jokingly, giving a halfhearted clap for Jisung, “I believe you.” Jeongin finished with an painfully obvious sarcastic tone. Jisung laughed with Jeongin and nudged him lightly. 

“Hey! My own boyfriend doesn’t even believe me!” Jisung said, faking to wipe a tear away. Jeongin only patted Jisung’s shoulder unsympathetically as he said, “That’s rough buddy.” and shook his head.

“Oh shush-” Jisung replied and jokingly stuck his tongue out at Jeongin who gladly returned the gesture. “What can I do to make you believe me?”

Jeongin thought for a moment before shrugging. “I don't know.. hmm… well maybe..” Jeongin continued and tapped the side of his head in thought.

“What? What is it?” Jisung replied, getting excited from Jeongin’s answer. Jeongin only booped Jisung’s nose and smiled before saying, “I'm not telling~” 

Jisung pouted again and sighed. “Oh no not again- what were you thinking darling?” Jeongin’s smile grew bigger at this remark and he paused in thought for a moment.

“Weeeeelll…” Jeongin started to say but then turned around and took off running down the hill and into the field below.

Jisung immediately took this as a challenge and smiled, shaking his head lovingly as he watched and ran after Jeongin. 

They both ran into the golden fields, quickly brushing away a path through the golden grains and plants in their way, hearing each other's laughter through the field, and the wind picking up and lightly rustling their clothes like ripples in water.

Jeongin had lost sight of Jisung and peeked through the plants to try to spot him. Just then, Jeongin felt Jisung’s arms encircle around his waist and heard him whisper next to Jeongin’s ear in a smooth and soft tone, enough to make your heart flutter, “found you~”

And that's exactly what Yang Jeongin’s heart did. The butterflies in his stomach were awake all of a sudden and were anxious to fly.

“I-...” Jeongin started to stutter but couldn't finish. “Hm~?” Jisung hummed in response, leaving small chaste kisses down Jeongin’s neck. 

Jeongin took a deep breath and turned around to face Jisung. Jisung was smiling mischievously as Jeongin cupped his cheeks with his hands before kissing him.

Jisung gladly kissed him back and pulled Jeongin by his waist to be closer to him, deepening the kiss a little.

Jeongin broke away just for a bit to catch his breath before Jisung pouted and pulled him back again.

Jeongin smiled into the kiss and lifted his hands up to play with Jisung’s hair as the breeze encircled around them and the fields swayed as the sun shone brightly down on their perfect paradise. 

It was like a perfectly put together song as the notes from the breeze, and the flowers mixed together and how the two boys very badly longed to be a part of its harmony.

You could say it was, indeed, magical.

When they finally pulled away they both looked into each other's eyes like they were the only other people in the entire world, like they were both looking at their entire universe standing right in front of them. 

Jisung smiled sheepishly as Jeongin cleared his throat and brought his hands back down to fidget with his fingers. 

“N-now I believe you-” Jeongin said quietly without looking up. 

Jisung laughed softly as he picked Jeongin up, putting his hands under Jeongin’s thighs to support him. Jeongin didn't protest, he wrapped his legs around Jisung’s torso and linked his arms around the back of Jisung’s neck to hold on.

“Is that all you wanted my precious baby?” Jisung asked as Jeongin sat up and nodded shyly as he looked at Jisung. 

“You're adorable.” Jisung said as he gave Jeongin a quick kiss before continuing, “now don't try to hold yourself up okay? I got you. Just get some rest.” 

Jeongin smiled and nodded, leaning onto Jisung again and nuzzling his face in the crook of Jisung’s neck. 

“Comfortable?” Jisung asked and with a soft hum in response from Jeongin, he started walking back to the cozy cottage on the hill, surrounded by flowers and forests with magic to explore. 

Back to the place the two called home. 

︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿︿  
› 〉 🍄🍃 .ೃ 𝓉𝒽ℯ ℯ𝓃𝒹 𝒻ℴ𝓇 𝓃ℴ𝓌‘ 🧚✨„ ↴  
𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦.


End file.
